


The Gift of Peace

by beyondthehunt



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Malec, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 06:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12882399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyondthehunt/pseuds/beyondthehunt
Summary: Alec and Magnus awake to the trouble of their little boys, ready for Christmas.





	The Gift of Peace

**Author's Note:**

> It's the first day of December, so here's a little Malec gift for you.
> 
> This is based off of First Christmas in the future, but you do not have to read First Christmas beforehand. 
> 
> Happy reading!

Peaceful sleep did not come often for both Alec and Magnus. After long days of endless working and running around with their children, one would think it’d be easy to pass right out. However, as both men would find, sleep did not come easily to them. Alec would always end up overthinking about an issue that arised at the Institute and Magnus would still feel the buzz of his magic coursing through his veins. Lately though, their two young boys would be the reason of rare sleep. Not that Alec and Magnus were complaining, as their love for the boys was infinite, but the boys were often reckless and full of energy.

So it would be no surprise that on Christmas morning, the two men were suddenly ambushed in their bed. Max managed to knee Alec in the sides and Raf knocked the air out of Magnus as he managed to plop down onto Magnus’s stomach. 

“Daddy! Papa! Come on, it’s time to wake up!” Max screamed, jumping up and down on the bed.

Groaning, Alec sat up, rubbing his eyes. “Alright, alright. Raf, let Papa breathe.”  
Raf let out an ‘oops’ and jumped off. “Sorry, Papa, but come on! It’s time to open presents.”

“And we will. How about you guys go into the living room and get the presents gathered, okay? Daddy and I will be right there with you,” Magnus said, letting out a yawn.

Without protest, the boys scrambled off to the living room. Alec let out a small chuckle, looking over to Magnus, who had his eyes closed once again. He smirked, rolling over onto Magnus. Magnus let out a small yelp, opening his eyes. He gave a lazy smile, pursing his lips for a kiss. Alec happily obliged, peppering his husband with kisses all over. 

“Hm, if only the morning had started out like this,” Magnus stated. 

Alec laughed, shaking his head. “If only. Alright, let’s get up. I swear I hear paper tearing and I don’t want the boys starting without us.”

Getting up out of the bed, Alec and Magnus walked out into the living room where their children were surrounded by presents. Alec wished he could say the presents were all from him and Magnus, but Izzy had went a little overboard this year when shopping. She was away on a trip with Simon this year and wanted to make up for her lack of presence. In fact, she even brought Alec a new video camera to record the reactions of the boys opening their gifts.

Max and Raf started to argue about which gifts to open first, causing Magnus to let out a deep sigh. “Now, now, this should be an easy decision. Obviously you boys are going to start with the gifts from your Daddy and I. We have the best gifts, after all,” Magnus teased.

Alec knew Magnus was excited for the boys to open their gifts for they managed to score a new video game that was sold out immediately. Magnus had to convince a raging mother to give up one of hers, for she had grabbed up four. Reaching for the video camera, Alec started to record as the boys began to destroy the wrapping paper on the gifts. Max and Raf were more than excited about their present, attacking Alec and Magnus in hugs. Soon, the living room of their home looked like the aftermath of a tornado. The boys had managed to open each gift all within ten minutes before running off to play with their new game.

“Well, Christmas has been a success so far, wouldn’t you say so?” Alec asked Magnus, who was beaming.

“Indeed, darling, but…” Magnus trailed off, pulling Alec’s gift out of the air, “we have not opened our gifts yet.”

Shaking his head, Alec chuckled. “Right, well I wouldn’t want to keep you waiting,” he noted, reaching for his gift. The two exchanged their gifts, eyeing one another as they unwrapped.

Magnus let out a small gasp as he looked to see what his gift was. It was the Omamori Alec had given when they first started dating. Magnus thought he had lost it a few months back, having scolded himself for being so stupid. He had always been so careful not to lose it for he wanted Alec to know how much he appreciated it.

“Where did you find it?” Magnus managed to croak out, cradling the token in his hands. 

“It was a weird thing, actually. I found it in the pockets of my jacket a few weeks ago,” Alec explained. He remembered being so confused as to how it ended up there. Then he remembered how upset Magnus was when he told him he lost it and decided he was going to surprise Magnus with it for Christmas.

“Thank you, Alexander,” Magnus whispered, kissing him lightly on the lips. “I’m afraid your gift beats mine.”

“Shush, now. Every gift from you is perfect,” Alec simply stated, looking down to see his. It was a bracelet that had tiny charms representing their family life. A heart was placed in the middle with their initials inscribed. Alec smiled, looking up at his husband. “I’ll be wearing this every chance I get. Thank you.”

The two kissed once more, smiling into their kiss. Peaceful sleep was a rare thing, but spending every waking second with one another was worth it. The shriek of laughter from their children broke them apart, looking to see the boys running towards them. Raf was chasing Max with a light saber, screaming ‘may the force be with you’. Of course, it was a gift none other from Simon. Alec took ahold of Magnus’s hand, giving a small squeeze. Christmas was definitely a success.


End file.
